


(What's the Story) Morning Glory

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dan woke up in a bed that wasn't his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(What's the Story) Morning Glory

_June 2, 2010._

He's woken up next to Blair before, but never like this. All those nights curled up on his couch, falling asleep together after watching a movie couldn't have prepared him for the reality of waking up in Blair's bed on a sunny Sunday morning, her naked body pressed intimately against him and his arm curled around her waist. 

He didn't expect this. Even after that first kiss, even after admitting to himself that what was between them was more than ill-fitted, impossible friendship, he hadn't expected them to ever end up like this. 

He thinks he could get used to it, though.

 

_September 17, 2010._

"Wake up, Humphrey." 

He opens his eyes and Chuck's face swims into focus. Dan grimaces. Chuck isn't his favorite person right now (or, really, ever), and he's quite certain that the feeling is mutual, considering the distasteful expression on Chuck's face.

Next to Dan, Nate groans and pulls the blanket over his head, effectively hiding himself and all but exposing Dan completely in the process. Traitor.

Chuck gives him a pointed once-over and Dan feels a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"It didn't take you very long to get over Blair, did it Daniel?"

Dan doesn't tell him that he's not over Blair. He doesn't tell him that if she only asked, he'd come crawling back to her doorstep in a heartbeat. He doesn't tell him that sometimes he wants to kill Chuck for coming between them. "Just. Go away, will you."

"This is my hotel, Humphrey. You're the guest here, don't forget this. Even if you're bedding my best friend."

Dan throws the pillow at him.

 

_January 7, 2012._

Olivia is back in town in between filming, just for a couple of days, and when she calls him and asks him if he wants to meet up, he doesn't even hesitate to agree. 

They stroll through the park and have dinner at a small Italian restaurant, catching up. Conversation between them flows as easily as ever. Well, as easily as it did before the ill-conceived threesome, anyway. 

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and Vanessa," Olivia says.

Dan looks away. He's still not talking to Vanessa. At some point, he's sure they'll be in touch again but it won't ever be the same. "We tried to put our friendship before everything, which was a _terrible_ idea. Turns out being friends with benefits doesn't work out so well when you're actually in love."

"But you're not opposed to the concept in general?" There's a twinkle in Olivia's eye when she asks.

Dan thinks of all the nights he spent in Nate's bed, of the way things never changed between them, how watching a game together often turned into making out on the couch. "None whatsoever," he says, smiling.

The next morning, he wakes in a suite of the Four Seasons with Olivia next to him. She's awake already, typing away on her phone. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she says and grins at him, and all his fears about how awkward this could potentially be vanish in an instant.

 

_August 2, 2015._

It's almost noon when he wakes up, and as soon as he opens his eyes, the thumping pain inside his head threatens to pull his brain apart. He groans and buries his head in the pillow, hiding from the bright sunlight that's flooding the room.

"Please kill me," he mutters into the expensive bed linen, talking to no one in particular. 

"I don't see why I should do you any favors," a derisive voice next to him says. 

Dan wonders if the universe could do him a huge favor and have the pillow swallow him, because he _knows_ that voice, and it triggers memories of last night that he'd rather forget. 

"I can't believe I slept with you," he says darkly. He swears, he can _feel_ Chuck's smirk even if the other man's face is hidden behind Dan's back.

"Come on, Humphrey, you know it was just a matter of time, considering the incestuous relations of our little clique. You and I were basically the only two people who hadn't hooked up. And what better time for a drunk one night stand than the day the love of our lives got married." 

Dan is still marvelling over that statement – the easiness with which Chuck can call Blair "the love of our lives" without sounding bitter or jealous – when strong hands pull him over and he suddenly finds himself on his back with Chuck's body covering him. 

"Besides, to my great surprise, I have to say that last night wasn't totally unpleasant."

It really wasn't, even Dan has to admit, his lips meeting Chuck's halfway.

 

_May 28, 2017._

He's awake before dawn. 

In fact, he's barely slept at all. He's been lying away, watching the woman next to him, as if he was afraid that she'd disappear as soon as he'd close his eyes. He wanted to write a poem about the way her hair reflected the moonlight, but by now he'd learned that he was a better journalist than poet and should stay away from rhyme and metre.

Morning came too soon to complete his observation of her, but he contends himself with the idea that there'll be plenty of time for that.

Now, she already stirs against him, stretching herself and making the kind of sound people make when they wake up from a pleasant sleep.

He kisses the tip of her nose. "Good morning, Mrs Humphrey!"

Serena laughs and buries her face in his chest. "Oh God. I think I'll need some time to get used to that! It's like this is the first day of the rest of my life."

Dan frowns a little. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Serena pulls away from him, pursing her lips. 

"Let me think about it for a moment," she teases. "Hmm." Then she breaks into laughter. "I think... good."

She kisses him softly, her tongue soft and warm against his lips. "Definitely good."

* * *

End.


End file.
